mythological_creationsfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Уси-они
Этимология названия Уси-они дословно переводится как "бык-демон". Мифология Наводящий ужас на всю западную часть Японии, уси-они — разновидность водных демонов. Его название дословно переводится как "бык-демон" и может означать любое демоническое существо с признаками быка. Большинство уси-они представляют собой кромешный ужас увенчанный бычьей головой. Известно множество форм этого существа: бывает у него бычье тело и голова демона-они, а порой голова быка на теле паука или кошки. Встречаются уси-они даже похожие на человека в кимоно, однако у него всё равно бычья голова. Ещё один вариант облика уси-они представляет диковинную химеру с телом демона, головой быка, паучьими лапами и крыльями.‌‌‌‌‌‌ Несмотря на разнообразный внешний облик, большинство уси-они имеют ряд общих черт, указывающих на общность происхождения. Все уси-они чрезвычайно злобные и жестокие существа, выдыхают яд и любят человечину. Некоторые из них невидимо нападают на людей, подошедших слишком близко к их логову; другие рыщут вдоль побережья в поисках добычи, а самые жестокие — вновь и вновь опустошают поселения, насылая ужасные проклятия и болезни. Большая часть уси-они обитает на каменистых побережьях и пляжах Западной Японии, хотя некоторые бродят по горам острова Сикоку.‌‌‌‌ ‌‌‌‌‌ ‌‌ ‌‌‌ ‌ ‌‌ ‌‌ ‌‌‌ ‌‌‌ ‌‌‌ ‌‌ ‌‌‌ ‌‌‌ Уси-они часто охотятся в паре с другими сверхъестественными существами. Так паукообразная разновидность с побережья северной части Кюсю и западной части Хонсю частенько сотрудничает с исо-онна и нурэ-онна , которые используют свои чары, чтобы заманить ничего не подозревающую жертву поближе к воде. Когда добыча оказывается достаточно близко, уси-они бросается на неё и разрывает на части, делясь едой с партнёршей.‌‌‌‌ Префектура Эхимэ, город Увадзима Perhaps the most famous ushi-oni appears as a protective symbol in the Uwajima Ushi-oni Festival, which is held in late July in Uwajima of Ehime Prefecture. Something like the dragon dancers at a Chinese New Year celebration, this ushi-oni is represented with a huge, multiple-person costume with a cloth body and a carved, painted head held upon a pole. It has an oni-like head, a long neck, and the body of an ox. The body is either red or brown with shaggy hair similar to the coat of a yak. A short sword replaces its tail, and it is thought to drive away evil spirits. Префектура Симанэ, область Ивами Another well-known ushi-oni is a massive, brutal sea-monster which lives off the coast of Shimane Prefecture and other places in Western Japan and attacks fishermen. It is often depicted with a spider- or crab-like body. This ushi-oni seems to be connected to another monster called the nure-onna, who sometimes appears before an ushi-oni attack and tricks the victim into holding her child, which then becomes stuck to the person's hands and grows heavier in order to hinder escape. Регион Идзумо The appearance of the ushi-oni in the Izumo region according to some legends differs radically compared to the other legends. This bakemono doesn’t look like an ox at all. In contrast, it looks like a shining, white butterfly. This version of the ushi-oni appears in groups and sticks to travelers’ bodies when they cross bridges on humid, rainy days. Префектура Кагава, город Такамацу Yet another ushi-oni is depicted as a statue on the grounds of the Negoroji temple in Takamatsu, Kagawa Prefecture. It is a bipedal monster with huge tusks, spurred wrists, and membranes like a flying squirrel. A sign nearby explains that this creature terrorized the area about four-hundred years ago, and was slain by a skilled archer by the name of Yamada Kurando Takakiyo (山田蔵人高清). He dedicated its horns to the temple, and they can still be seen to this day. Киото, залив Кумихама When night fishing in Kumihama Bay of Kyoto, a voice is heard by fishermen beckoning them from the opposite shore. Upon arriving to the other shore, however, no one is there. The voice is then heard from the original shore. After chasing the voice around for a while, the fisherman returns to his boat, only to find all the fish that were in the boat are gone. This terror is attributed to the ushi-oni. Префектура Вакаяма In Wakayama Prefecture, ushi-oni are mountain-dwelling beasts. Legend says when a hiker or traveler makes eye contact with the ushi-oni, the person cannot avert his or her gaze. The person’s soul or energy is drained and he or she dies. This is called “Kage wo kuu (影を食う)” or sometimes "Kage wo nomu (影を飲む)", which translates to “eating the shadow” or "drinking the soul". Префектура Токусима, деревня Широкияма Legend says that Shirokiyama village and its people were terrorized by an Ushioni. It was defeated by a famous warrior. Другая мифология Ushi-oni are also mentioned in Sei Shōnagon's 10th-century diary The Pillow Book, and in the Taiheiki of the 14th century. В популярной культуре *The Super Sentai franchise had its adaption of the Ushi-oni: **In Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, the Ushi-oni appears as a monster. It was unused in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but it did make cameos in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. **In Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, the monster Gozunagumo is depicted as a spider monster with an ox head on its torso drawing inspiration from the Ushi-oni. He was adapted into Power Rangers Samurai as Arachnitor. *In One Piece, Gyūki: Yuzume is the name of an attack Zoro uses to defeat T-Bone. *In both the Nurarihyon no Mago manga and anime series, the beast known as Gyūki happens to be an ushi-oni with the head of an ox and the torso of a spider-like creature with large claws that with its demonic powers would lead lost travelers astray and prey on them. *In Naruto, Gyūki is Killer Bee's tailed beast where it is a cross of an ox and an octopus with the tentacles making up the tails. He can transform into the beast at will. *In Kamen Rider Decade, Hibiki's desire to destroy all Makamou caused his oni power to consume him and turn him into the ox Makamou Gyuki. When Asumu becomes the new Kamen Rider Hibiki, he puts the original Hibiki out of his misery by destroying him with his Mouka Dotou form. *In Gegege no Kitaro, an ushi-oni steals Kitaro (GeGeGe no Kitaro)'s soul and forces him to do its bidding. Галерея Уси-они1.jpg Уси-они2.jpg Уси-они3.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Недописанные статьи Категория:Ёкаи Категория:Пауки Категория:Химеры Категория:Гуманоиды Категория:Морские существа Категория:Азиатская мифология Категория:Японская мифология Категория:Паукообразные Категория:Беспозвоночные